Screwdrivers are presently available in several sizes and types. These include the basic straight-blade screwdriver with different type bits, Phillips head, slotted, etc. and with separate, changeable bits; also there is the fixed position "T" handle socket and hex head screwdrivers. While working with a common screwdriver the occasion will arise when extra torque is needed to loosen stuck fasteners. A search is then required to appropriate a pair of pliers, the locking type preferably to fasten to the screwdriver blade, creating a radial handle to exert the additional leverage required to loosen the stuck fastener. A fixed position "T" handle screwdriver is an extra tool needed to keep on hand for such emergencies. This invention provides the capacity to use the necessary torque when required with the mere twist of the handle relative to the blade, solving the problem by using the tool at hand with no search for additional tools needed.